


North of Heaven—

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Series: Fan Fiction Challenge di INFANTRUM [7]
Category: Otoyomegatari | The Bride's Stories
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <h3>untuk challenge: #WBD2014</h3><p>Bibirnya digerakkan dan meminta pada langit... semoga Tuhan menguatkannya.<br/>Fanfic yg dibuat karena penulisnya naksir Otoyomegatari. Spoiler sampai tankobon kedua. Hati-hati ada headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North of Heaven—

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Otoyomegatari milik Kaoru Mori. Judul fic ini milik 30 Seconds To Mars. Ditulis seperti itu karena fic ini punya adik dan si adik butuh nyali untuk ditulis. #dor Tidak ada keuntungan dari pembuatan penpik ini. Sumvah. Meski ada headcanon yang keluar di sini. hehehe. Lalu, fic ini terinspirasi oleh [artikel BBC tentang gadis kecil Mongol & elangnya](www.bbc.com/news/magazine-26969150).  
> Akhir cakap, selamat menikmati & semoga terhibur~ :D

Berpuluh tahun lalu sisi utara Uzbekistan dihuni oleh penduduk nomaden. Mereka berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal dipandu oleh pergerakan musim. Atau ditentukan oleh luasnya lahan rumput untuk penggembalaan ternak mereka. Kala itu, lahan milik keluarga pun tidak dibatasi dengan pagar maupun patok bata. Mereka mengetahui luasnya rentang tanah milik mereka dari letak pohon atau letak gunung di sekitar lahan itu. Mereka tidak merisaukan jika pohon penanda tertebang atau gundukan gunung pasir berpindah sebab mereka sudah mengingat baik letak masing-masing. Lagipula, mereka mendiami suatu tempat hanya sementara saja.

Kecuali jika mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di suatu daerah dan tidak mau berbagi dengan penduduk pribumi. Merebut paksa tanah itu melalui pertempuran, lazimnya demikian. Tapi kerugiannya, tentu saja, orang mati tidak bisa digunakan. Karenanya, mereka memilih perluasan wilayah dengan cara lebih lunak sembari menambah sekutu dari klan lain.  
  
Pernikahan. Dan klan Hargal di perbatasan Kazak-Uzbek tidak menjadi perkecualian.

Pada masa itu umumnya perempuan dinikahkan di usia limabelas. Putri pertama keluarga Hargal saat itu masih dua tahun lebih muda dari batas lazim tetapi beberapa pria dari klan lain telah datang melamarnya. Amira Hargal, nama anak perempuan itu, memang elok rupawan. Namun bukan itu yang mendorong mereka untuk meminangnya. Kekuatan klan Hargal, kepemimpinan kakek si gadis, yang membuat mereka ingin menambah jumlah sanak kerabat sekaligus membentengi diri jikalau Kekaisaran Rusia sungguh menyerang mereka. Selain itu klan Hargal yang berleluhur bangsa Mongol bukan lawan mudah di peperangan. Seperti leluhurnya di Timur, Hargal terkenal cerdik dan cakap dalam bertempur.

Serupa darah yang lebih kental daripada air, kemampuan tempur diwariskan pada tiap anak di keluarga tersebut. Sayangnya, tidak setiap hari bakat itu mereka tunjukkan. Perang antar suku makin jarang terjadi dan anak-anak ditugaskan untuk menggembala ternak, memerah susu dan memotong bulu domba, memintal benang, atau pekerjaan lain yang tak dilakukan laki-laki dewasa dalam klan tersebut. Kadang satu atau dua anak membangkang dari tugas. Untunglah, anak-anak Belqat Hargal, terutama anak-anak perempuannya, adalah penurut.

Amira, anak perempuan tertua Belqat, bersandar di luar _yurt_ huniannya sambil menopang sapu dan memandang dua orang penunggang kuda menjauh dari _yurt_ milik kepala klan.  
  
"Mereka juga ditolak Ayah," ujar anak perempuan di sebelahnya. Aterui Hargal, anak perempuan Belqat yang seorang lagi. Gadis itu terkikik geli seraya menatap arah yang sama dengan kakaknya. "Ayah sepertinya terus menolak lamaran untuk, Kakak, deh."  
  
Amira segera menoleh dan menyahut, ”...Mungkin begitu.” Tapi ia sendiri tak yakin dan menduga suatu saat ayah mereka pasti menerima salah seorang pelamar.  
  
“Kalau begitu, aku bisa terus bersama Kakak dan Kakak tetap di sini,” jawab si adik dengan cengiran lebar di wajah tembamnya seolah berhasil memenangkan perlombaan. Si kakak yang geli menggerakkan bibir dan berusaha manyun pura-pura tak suka. “Tapi kalau bersama terus, kau tidak bisa menikah, dong, Aterui.”  
  
Si adik mengerjap sebelum menjawab, “Ya ’kan aku menikahnya masih lama, Kaaak,” dan terkikik geli seraya meninggalkan kakaknya yang kembali menyapu halaman di sekitar _yurt_ mereka. “Dan lagi kalau menikah aku cuma bisa di rumah... dan tak bisa jalan-jalan.”  
  
Amira terdiam. Yang ia tahu perempuan yang sudah menikah tak bisa ke mana-mana selain di sekitar rumah. Mereka juga tidak ke pasar karena itu tugas laki-laki. Tapi itu tidak membuat para orang dewasa tak senang. Mereka tampak bahagia malah. Yang tidak ia mengerti mengapa adiknya lebih memilih jalan-jalan daripada merawat rumah, tugas mereka. Apa mengerjakan tugas sebagai istri tidak lebih menyenangkan daripada berkuda, berlarian di padang rumput, atau memandangi langit malam? 

Ia akan menanyai Aterui nanti setelah adiknya itu sampai di rumah. Jika pekerjaan sudah selesai, Aterui akan berjalan sendirian ke tebing di sisi Utara permukiman Hargal. Anak perempuan kedua itu akan lama menatap tebing sebelum menyambar seekor kambing hutan di sekitar tempat itu dan menungganginya untuk sampai ke puncak. Walau terlihat mudah, gadis cilik itu pernah tergelincir bersama si kambing saat baru pertama mencoba. Namun kejadian tersebut tak membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk sampai di atas. Bahkan Aterui menjadi makin mahir dalam pendakiannya meski dalam keadaan remang-remang sekalipun.

Joruk, sepupu mereka, di suatu pagi awal musim panas lalu berkata cepat dengan napas terengah padanya dan pada Azer bahwa Aterui melemparinya batu dari atas tebing. Aterui sepertinya sudah memanjat ke sana sejak subuh dan melemparkan batu-batu kecil kepadanya saat ia melintas. Ia juga berkata kalau sepupunya itu kelihatan senang sekali. Azer yang memberi makan kuda sedari tadi tiba-tiba menaiki seekor dan memacunya cepat ke arah tebing. Joruk yang tak berhasil mengejar Azer meminta Amira untuk tidak memberitahu para tetua. Dia menduga Aterui tidak akan diijinkan untuk makan selama dua atau tiga hari karena membuat orang-orang cemas, jika mereka tahu anak perempuan mereka keluar rumah seorang diri sebelum matahari menyingsing dan memanjat tebing.

Amira menunggu sambil meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Joruk mengamati _yurt_ para tetua di kejauhan dan bersyukur tak ada orang yang keluar dari sana. Anak laki-laki itu lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti ‘semoga Azer tak cukup bodoh dan tidak membuat heboh saat kembali.’  
  
Tak berselang lama, adik perempuan dan kakak laki-laki Amira kembali tanpa luka. Azer tidak mengatakan apapun, yang berarti sudah memarahi Aterui di sana. Sedangkan Aterui berkata ia pergi melihat bintang-bintang karena setelah senja ia tak bisa ke tempat yang lebih tinggi daripada lahan mereka. Ia juga menambahkan sambil sedikit memohon pada Amira untuk tidak memarahinya. Ia salah dan berjanji akan lebih banyak membantu Amira.  
  
Amira tak mengucapkan apapun hingga tiba-tiba merangkul adiknya lalu menangis. Yang justru membuat kedua saudaranya panik. Mereka tak tahu tiba-tiba ia terkenang akan Ibu yang telah tiada.

Hawa sejuk pagi hari di musim gugur memang sangat handal membuat Amira melamun. Malah hampir saja ia tidak menyahut bibi yang memintanya untuk memerah susu domba-domba mereka. Ia segera menjawab meski masih memikirkan Aterui yang sepertinya tak ingin menikah.

* * *

Dua hari berikutnya saat matahari bersinar lembut, Amira mengajak Aterui berburu lauk makan malam. Ketika telah jauh dari rumah ia mulai bertanya mengapa adiknya ini sepertinya enggan untuk menikah.  
  
“Itu karena—Kakak, lihat! Ada rubah di depan!” tunjuknya sambil memacu kuda karena si rubah berbulu keemasan itu sudah berlari menjauh. Amira menduga rubah itu mendengar teriakan Aterui tetapi hal itu tak diucapkannya. Ia justru memacu kudanya ke kiri, menjauhi kuda saudarinya.  
  
“Kakak? Kenapa ke sana?” teriak si adik setelah melepaskan anak panah yang gagal mengenai si rubah. Masih di atas kuda dan menarik busur sekali lagi. Anak panah kedua juga gagal.  
  
Amira memutar ke kanan sekaligus menyongsong Aterui dari kiri-depan. “Mengepungnya, Aterui!” Anak panah dilesatkan namun mendarat di belakang ekor rubah yang baru saja berbalik arah menuju semak tempatnya bersembunyi beberapa waktu lalu. Naasnya, binatang itu berpapasan Aterui yang bersiap melepaskan anak panah ketiga. Sontak Aterui melepaskan anak panah dan melihat mata panahnya hanya menggores tubuh si rubah. Ia mengerang kesal dan berusaha meluncurkan sebatang lagi tetapi diurungkan. Sebab anak panah Amira telah menembus bagian kanan belakang hingga kiri depan tubuh si rubah yang kini terkapar tak berdaya. Ia diam di atas kudanya dan membiarkan kakaknya mengangkut rubah itu.

”Ada apa, Aterui? Kenapa diam saja? Kau tak enak badan?” dan raut wajah kakaknya perlahan berubah cemas.  
  
“Tidak. Aku cuma memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan, Kakak. Aku tidak ingin menikah karena...,” ucapnya tak tuntas sambil menundukkan wajah ketika jalan mereka bersisian.  
  
“Karena?”  
  
“Mmmm... jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, Kak,” sembari meraih tangan kakak keduanya, ia melanjutkan, “aku tidak mau dianggap aneh dan tidak bisa dinikahi karena akusukalihatbintangbintang.”  
  
Amira sejenak keheranan lalu mengangguk. “Tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kok. Dan apa memang aneh kalau kita suka sesuatu?” tanyanya riang.  
  
“... Tidak sih,” dan Aterui menunduk lagi sebelum Amira membesarkan hati adiknya itu dengan syair-syair yang diajarkan oleh para bibi. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perburuan dan mendapatkan hewan seekor rusa untuk lauk dan seekor rubah berbulu indah untuk dijual ke pasar.

* * *

Hawa dingin memang tak terkalahkan dalam membangkitkan memori lama. Serta benda-benda yang berada pada masa itu tak memudahkan mereka untuk mengingat. Amira mendongak dan melihat langit senja berbintang turut serta menyemarakkan rasa haru di dada. Aterui sangat suka menengadah ke atas dan menghubungkan bintang-bintang menjadi gugusan baru yang kadang menjadi sangat lucu. Sebuah siluet melintas di langit dan ia ingat Aterui jarang berburu dengan elang. Adiknya lebih percaya pada ketajaman mata miliknya sendiri. Satu hal unik lain dari banyak hal unik darinya yang membuat ia amat rindu dan ingin menemui adiknya. Tapi selalu berbenturan dengan kenyataan saudarinya tidak akan bisa ia temui. Klan Numaji membunuhnya tetapi ia tak berniat membalas.  
  
Bibirnya digerakkan dan doa lirih terdengar. Kepada langit ia meminta. Semoga adiknya tenang di alam sana. Semoga kekejian Numaji berhenti. Semoga mereka dibalas oleh Tuhan dan semoga tak ada lagi yang mengalami kekejaman seperti Aterui.  
  
Dan jika suatu saat ia harus mengalami kehilangan dan perpisahaan lagi, semoga Tuhan menguatkannya.

Serupa darah yang lebih kental daripada air, kemampuan tempur diwariskan pada tiap anak di keluarga tersebut. Sayangnya, tidak setiap hari bakat itu mereka tunjukkan. Perang antar suku makin jarang terjadi dan anak-anak ditugaskan untuk menggembala ternak, memerah susu dan memotong bulu domba, memintal benang, atau pekerjaan lain yang tak dilakukan laki-laki dewasa dalam klan tersebut. Kadang satu atau dua anak membangkang dari tugas. Untunglah, anak-anak Belqat Hargal, terutama anak-anak perempuannya, adalah penurut.

**Author's Note:**

> Selesai.  
> Fic ini juga dibuat utk Inoculation Era. Event setahun penuh untuk membabad alas! Alias menyemai fic di fandom yang belum terisi fic berbahasa Indonesia XD Keterangan lebih lanjut silakan ke [mari.](http://s3.zetaboards.com/Infantrum/topic/7416109/) Mari membabad alas! X3  
> Btw, saya baru ingat belum bilang. Pengarang dari buku yg saya dapat (Gema Tanah Air: Prosa & Puisi II) adalah H. B. Yassin.


End file.
